Call of Duty: Extinction
Call of Duty: Extinction is an FPS action video game developed by Nakamura Interactive, and published by Morningwood Arts for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and the Steam client. The game runs on the Semblance engine. It is a spin-off installment (fifth overall) in the ''Eclipse Warfare'' series that does not connect or have a direct relation to the Eclipse Warfare games. Set in 2043, the game focuses on an Eclipse Special Forces Titan-SS squad led by Commander Ruby Rose. Extinction The Extinction mode will follow Rose Squad, a fireteam of Eclipse Special Forces in 2043 who were the first to discover the Korma system. They are led by Commander Ruby Rose, and supervised by General Christina Foley. While on the Beacon, Rose Squad discovers the planet Arkona, a Korman colony world to which they are discovered, attacked, and captured. They later escape and fight their way out of the prison base. Episode 3 introduces the 241st Company as playable characters, which include about eight characters for players to choose from. Unlike traditional Extinction mode, players will be able to equip a loadout like Multiplayer's Create-A-Class system, however "Discovery" is excluded from this as players are captured and stripped of their weapons. What's different is that players can only choose one primary Specialized Weapon Variant and choose their Class, Team Support, Strike Package, and Equalizer. However, "Discovery" is the only map that does not feature custom loadouts. An ES1, ES2, ES3 indicates an Extinction Season One, Extinction Season Three, and Extinction Season Three map. Episodes *Prologue: Discovery - Escape from the unidentified alien prison facility and get back to the Beacon. *Episode 1: Attack of the Kormans ES1 - Defend the Intervention from the Korman warfleet. *Episode 2: Retaliation ES1 - Strike back at the Korman colony Arkona for the Intervention. *Episode 3: Infiltration on Luna ES1 - Assist the Luna Defense Forces against the Korman invasion fleet. *Episode 4 ES2 *Episode 5 ES2 *Episode 6 ES2 *Episode 7 ES3 *Episode 8 ES3 *Episode 9 ES3 The Galazar Threat The Galazar Threat is the secondary storyline included as part of Extinction Season One aside from the main two Episodic storylines. The storyline focuses on a team of New Eclipse Army soldiers sent to investigate a distress signal coming from Planet V. *"Point of Contact" ES1 - Investigate the distress signal on Planet V... *"Outpost 43A" ES1 - Clear the base, and find a way to contact Army Command. *"Project Galazar" ES1 - An outbreak has occurred. Contain it. Bonus Maps Without a Campaign mode, Nakamura Interactive had added in Neversoft's Extinction maps into the game as an added bonus. Nakamura Interactive also remastered the five Extinction maps from Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare, excluding the "Siege of Remnant" as it was a crossover map between Extinction and Zombies. *Neversoft's Extinction **"Point of Contact" **"Nightfall" **"Mayday" **"Awakening" **"Exodus" *''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare'' **"Operation Neptune" **"Armada" **"Lost in Space" **"Prisoners of War" **"Breaking Point" Armoury The Armoury is an in-game Armoury run by Mr. Tachibana, the owner and the creator of the Cards of Assistance. The Armoury allows players to customize the members of Rose Squad with outfits and skins, however unlike the customization in Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive, players can only equip outfits and skins for the characters. Outfits are categorized into four, each to the four members of Rose Squad, however some Outfits are universal and can be equipped onto all four members. Skins can be equipped onto all four members. Only a select few Specialized Weapon Variants are reintroduced into Call of Duty: Extinction. With the introduction of the 241st Company's eight playable characters, players can only apply Universal outfits to them. Every item in the Armoury has a rarity level and are distributed through Packages, a lootbox system used for Armoury items. *'Common' *'Uncommon' *'Rare' *'Epic' *'Legendary' *'Ancient' A DE are Deluxe Edition items, a CE are Complete Edition items, and an RSE are Rose Squad Edition items. An EP is an Expansion Pass exclusive. Specialized Weapon Variants *Eclipse M4X1 - Rare *Eclipse DTn-64 - Rare *Eclipse DTe-12 - Rare *Eclipse X2h Flamethrower - Rare *Zerahian TXs-6 - Rare *Zerahian TXR-104 - Rare *Zerahian TXB-10 - Rare *Grimm Slayer EP - Rare *M2-Browning X1 - Rare *M98B XIII - Rare *Rose Squad DE - Epic *Uriah Varanee CE - Epic *MP-40 Mark III - Epic *Classic Vibes RSE - Legendary *The Valentine - Ancient Outfits Ruby Rose *Slayer Ruby - Rare *Beacon era Ruby DE - Epic *Academy Uniform ES1 - Epic *Post-Beacon era Ruby CE RSE - Legendary *Beacon Dance ES1 - Legendary Weiss Schnee *SnowPea Weiss - Rare *Beacon era Weiss DE - Epic *Academy Uniform ES1 - Epic *Post-Beacon era Weiss CE RSE - Legendary *SDC Charity Weiss - Legendary *Beacon Dance ES1 - Legendary Blake Belladonna *Intruder Blake - Rare *Beacon era Blake DE - Epic *Academy Uniform ES1 - Epic *Post-Beacon era Blake CE RSE - Legendary *Beacon Dance ES1 - Legendary Yang Xiao Long *Hunter Yang - Rare *Beacon era Yang DE - Epic *Academy Uniform ES1 - Epic *Post-Beacon era Yang CE RSE - Legendary *Beacon Dance ES1 - Legendary Universal *115th SL Guard - Uncommon *Eclipse Army Soldier - Uncommon *Eclipse Army Ranger CTU - Uncommon *Eclipse Army Medical Officer - Uncommon *Eclipse Army Airborne - Uncommon *Eclipse Army Combat Medic - Uncommon *Eclipse Navy Trooper - Uncommon *Eclipse Naval Pilot - Uncommon *Eclipse Air Pilot - Uncommon *Eclipse Marine Corps Dress Uniform ES1 - Uncommon *Eclipse Marine Corps White Uniform ES1 - Uncommon *Eclipse Marine Corps Black Uniform ES1 - Uncommon *Eclipse Marine Corps Blue Uniform ES1 - Uncommon *Eclipse Marine Corps Green Uniform ES1 - Uncommon *115th SL Heavy Guard - Rare *Eclipse Army Heavy Soldier - Rare *Eclipse Orbital Defense Trooper - Rare *Eclipse Military Police - Rare *Eclipse Army Officer - Epic *Eclipse Navy Officer - Epic *Eclipse Air Force Officer - Epic Skins *Jonathan Michaels RSE - Epic *Andrew Peterson RSE - Epic *Willis Jackson RSE - Epic *Travis Holland RSE - Epic *Kyle Lee Rose - Epic *Gary Blackburn - Epic *Dre Jaxon Preston II - Legendary *Yang S. Smith - Legendary *Josh W. Anderson - Legendary *Ashley Tachibana Fall - Legendary *Haley Fall - Legendary *Commander Sally Valentine - Ancient *Qrow Branwen ES1 - Limited *Jacques Schnee ES1 - Limited *Ghira Belladonna ES1 - Limited *Taiyang Xiao Long ES1 - Limited Downloadable content Confirmed by Nakamura Interactive, the game will feature expansions, adding in more Extinction maps. When asked about Specialized Weapon Variants, Anakin Nakamura said that Nakamura Interactive were going to add in Specialized Weapon Variants as paid DLC packs. The Eclipse Warfare II Legacy DLC was announced during Morningwood Arts' E3 press conference. Before Morningwood Arts closed off their E3 press conference, CEO and design director Anakin Nakamura said that Episodes 3, 6, and 9 will focus on a different group of characters, hoping it would expand the story a little more as Neversoft's Extinction maps "Nightfall", "Mayday", "Awakening", and "Exodus" all focused on one group rather than the group in "Point of Contact". Expansion Pass The Expansion Pass would include all Expansions content at no extra cost, and is available for $29.99. It is also included in the Complete Edition of the game. Expansion Pass owners gain exclusive access to the Grimm Slayer Specialized Weapon Variant. Extinction Season One Extinction Season One will be the first Expansion for the game, containing Episodes 1, 2, and 3 with Episode 1 following the events of "Discovery" and the second Episode following Episode 1. The third Episode follows its own storyline. It was revealed at E3 on June 10th during Morningwood Arts' press conference. Expansion Pass owners gain access to the Expansion for free while those who don't, have the option to purchase it for $15.99. Extinction Season Two Extinction Season Two will be the second Expansion for the game, containing Episodes 4, 5, and 6 with 4 and 5 following the events of their predecessor, and 6 following Episode 3. It was announced alongside Season One during Morningwood Arts' E3 press conference. Expansion Pass owners gain access to the Expansion for free while those who don't, have the option to purchase it for $15.99. Extinction Season Three Extinction Season Three will be the third Expansion for the game, containing Episodes 7, 8, and 9 with 7 and 8 following the events of their predecessor, 9 following Episode 6. It was announced alongside Seasons One and Two during Morningwood Arts' E3 press conference. Expansion Pass owners gain access to the Expansion for free while those who don't, have the option to purchase it for $15.99. Eclipse Warfare II Legacy The Eclipse Warfare II Legacy is a DLC map pack that includes all five of the Extinction maps from Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II which are all remastered within Semblance 5.0 as Eclipse Warfare II ran on Semblance 4.0, an outdated version of the engine. Specialized Weapon Variants Confirmed by design director Anakin Nakamura, Specialized Weapon Variants will be available in Call of Duty: Extinction as paid DLC. Packages Reintroduced from Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive, Packages are a lootbox system used for the game's Armoury. It has been confirmed that more content for the Armoury would be added as time goes on. With most lootbox systems in video games nowadays, Morningwood Arts have revealed the chances of receiving an item from that rarity. *'Common' — 95% chance *'Uncommon' — 80% chance *'Rare' — 60% chance *'Epic' — 30% chance *'Legendary' — 20% chance *'Ancient' — 10% chance Packages can also be bought with real money, alongside earning them in-game. Within the in-game store, a single Package is $1.99 USD, three Package bundle is $3.99 USD, five Package bundle is $5.99 USD, twelve Package bundle is $9.99 USD, and the maximum thirty Package bundle is $14.99 USD. Editions Standard Edition The Call of Duty: Extinction Standard Edition is the standard edition of the game that only includes the game itself. Deluxe Edition The Call of Duty: Extinction Deluxe Edition is the deluxe edition of the game that includes digital content such as outfits for Rose Squad and one Specialized Weapon Variant all designated as Epic items. Legacy Edition The Call of Duty: Extinction Legacy Edition is the legacy edition of the game that includes the game as well as a code for the Eclipse Warfare II Legacy expansion including all five Extinction maps from Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II which are remastered. Complete Edition The Call of Duty: Extinction Complete Edition is the ultimate edition of the game that includes the game, the Eclipse Warfare II Legacy DLC, the Expansion Pass, a Specialized Weapon Variant, Legendary rarity outfits for Rose Squad, and the game's soundtrack. Rose Squad Edition The Call of Duty: Extinction Rose Squad Edition is an edition that can only be bought physically. It includes the game which can be either a disc or digital code, the Expansion Pass code, steelbook case if chosen game as disc, Legendary rarity outfits for Rose Squad and Epic rarity skins codes, a Specialized Weapon Variant code, Eclipse Warfare II Legacy DLC code, the Call of Duty: Extinction Soundtrack, a special themed Astro A50 headset, and a special themed console. The specially themed console varies on platform. Soundtrack Included with the game's Complete and Rose Squad Editions is the Call of Duty: Extinction Soundtrack. Call of Duty - Extinction.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=He832XgYOtQ Call of Duty: Extinction Official Trailer] Call of Duty - Extinction.png|Rose Squad Theme - Rose Squad Reveal Trailer Call of Duty - Extinction.png|Ruby Rose Launch Trailer Call of Duty - Extinction.png|Weiss Schnee Launch Trailer Call of Duty - Extinction.png|Blake Belladonna Launch Trailer Call of Duty - Extinction.png|Yang Xiao Long Launch Trailer Call of Duty - Extinction.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nWhR05WLlnA Call of Duty: Extinction Season One Trailer] Call of Duty - Extinction.png|Main Menu Theme 1 Call of Duty - Extinction.png|Main Menu Theme 2 Call of Duty - Extinction.png|Boss Battle Theme 1 Call of Duty - Extinction.png|Boss Battle Theme 2 Call of Duty - Extinction.png|Game Over Theme 1 Call of Duty - Extinction.png|Game Over Theme 2 Call of Duty - Extinction.png|Game Over Theme 3 Call of Duty - Extinction.png|Prologue: Discovery Easter Egg Theme Call of Duty - Extinction.png|Episode 1: Attack of the Kormans Easter Egg Theme Call of Duty - Extinction.png|Armoury Theme Call of Duty - Extinction.png|Armoury Theme - Modern Warfare Season Call of Duty - Extinction.png|Armoury Theme - Anime Warfare Season Call of Duty - Extinction.png|Armoury Theme - Resistance Season Call of Duty - Extinction.png|The Galazar Threat - Point of Contact Trivia *The campaign was cut from the final version of the game, upsetting Campaign players. However, this is later compensated as Nakamura Interactive said that they would find ways to include more maps and content to play. **However, Nakamura Interactive said that The Galazar Threat storyline is based on and uses elements from the cut campaign. *The members of Rose Squad are characters based on the four protagonists from RWBY. *Mentioned several times by Rose Squad, the Beacon Dance is an annual event held by Rose Squad on the Beacon on March 21st, the founding day of the Eclipse Empire. *The "Weiss Schnee Launch Trailer" depicts two perspectives. **The first being the time Weiss made the decision to joining the Eclipse Army. **The second showing off gameplay of her. **This trailer is also the only one of the four that shows her backstory to the players. Category:Articles by Jenkins S115 SII Category:Morningwood Arts Call of Duty series Category:Call of Duty Games Category:First Person Shooter Games Category:Action Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One S Games Category:Xbox One X Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Pro Games Category:Steam Games Category:PC Games